Family Wanna one
by Ongol ongol Seongwu
Summary: Hai! Aku Yoon Jisung, seorang pria manis, tidak juga sih, yang mengurus kesepuluh anak adopsiku!- Tags: Yoon Jisung, Ong Seongwoo, Ha sungwoon, Kim Jaehwan, Lai Guanlin, Lee Daehwi, Park Jihoon, Kang Daniel, Park Woojin, Hwang Minhyun, Wanna one, Produce 101 s2, Family


"Dan merekapun hidup bahagia selamanya--"

Jisung menutup buku dongeng yang digenggamnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"--Tamat"

Jisung berdiri dari kursi kecil khusus anak-anak yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dan berjalan menuju sebuah rak buku untuk meletakkan buku dongeng yang tadi dibacanya di rak paling atas. Jisung mematikan lampu dan menutup kamar pintu perlahan. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun.

Setelah pintu kamar terkunci rapat, Jisung berjalan menuruni tangga yang menghubungakannya dengan ruang keluarga. Ia menghela nafas singkat, melihat kondisi ruang keluarga yang sangat berantakan. Bahkan kapal pecah saja lebih rapi dari pada ini.

Mainan berserakan di mana-mana, krayon yang patah, bantalah sofa yang kapasnya sudah terkeluar, dinding yang tercoret dengan gambar abstrub. Sofa kecil yang tadinya berada ditengah, sekarang sudah terbalik. Kolam ikan yang semua ikannya sudah berada di lantai. Bahkan sebuh kecoak kecil berada disudut ruangan.

Astaga, ini membuat Jisung pusing bukan kepalang.

Pria dengan marga Yoon itu, mau tidak mau akhirnya membersihkan semua kerusuhan ini. Mengambil mainan yang berserakan tadi lalu ditaruhnya di sebuah box besar, mengambil ikan kecil-kecil yang tadinya berada dilantai untuk ditaruhnya kembali ke aquarium dan lain-lainnya. Semua ini terlalu berantakan, hingga author saja pusing(?)

Dan yang terakhir adalah tembok. Untung saja cat rumahnya bisa dibersihkan dengan air. Jadi tidak perlu lagi membeli cat baru.

Jisung mengambil air lalu menyemprotkan gambar-gambar abstrub yang tidak dimengertinya. Kadang tersenyum jika mendapati sebuh tulisan seperti.

 _"P_ _apa Jisung terbaik"_

 _"Daniel sayang papa Jisung"_

 _"Naemom soege jeojang Jisung papa"_

 _"Jinjja jeongmal heol wanjeon daebak sarangaheyo Jisung papa!!"_

 _"Kami sayang papa Jisung selamnya_ "

Jisung menghangat membacanya.

Tulisan tersebut terasa penuh ketulusan bagi siapa saja yang membacanya.

Penuh kasih sayang dan kemurnian.

Setelah membereskan semua kekacauan, Jisung menduduki dirinya diatas sofa. Lelah? Tentu saja namun tidak apa. Karena yang membuat semua kekacauan ini adalah sepuluh anak-anak kesayangannya.

Wait..

Apakah kalian pikir jika anak-anak yang dimaksud adalah anak kandung Jisung sendiri?

Jika kalian berpikir demikian, maka kalian salah.

Jisung tidal memiliki seorang pendamping hidup. Jangankan pendamping, kekasih saja ia tidak punya, padahal umurnya telah beranjak 30 tahun sekarang.

Jadi dari mana anak-anak itu?

Mudah, Jisung mengambilnya dari 10 panti yang berbeda-beda di Seolu.

Kalian ingin mengetahui profil anak-anak tersebut?

Mari Jisung kenalkan:

 ** _1\. Ha Sungwoon (8 tahun)_**

Sungwoon adalah anak sulung. Bertanggung jawab. Penyayang. Tidak mau di suruh ini dan itu. Benci diganggu jika sedang mengerjakan PR. Hatinya paling lembut dan gampang tersentuh diatara semua. Kalem namun kadang cerewat. Suka dengan awan karena putih dan terlihat sangat lembut seperti permen kapas. Katanya, cita-citanya hanya ingin melihat Jisung memakai uang dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri. Sangat mulai bukan?

 ** _2\. Hwang Minhyun (7 tahun)_**

Minhyun adalah anak yang penurut. Sangat peduli dengan keadaan adik-adiknya. Akan marah besar jika saudaranya melakukan suatu kesalahan. Suka dengan karakter optimusprime. Lebih suka berdiam diri di pojok ruangan, sambil mengawasi ke sembilan sudaranya melakukan sesuatu. Coklat adalah segalanya. Cita-cita Minhyun ingin menjadi seorang robot agar bisa melindungi Jisung dari alien. Entahlah.

 ** _3\. Ong Seongwoo (7 tahun)_**

Ong Seongwoo adalah anak yang sangat lucu. Suka bercanda dan tertawa. Paling heboh dan ribut jika sedang bermain. Diam? Apa itu diam? Di kamus Seongwoo tidak ada kata diam. Saat bersamanya, kalian akan merasa nyaman dan rasanya ingin membawanya pulang lalu merawatnya dengan baik. Anti coklat, katanya itu dapat membuat gigi rusak. Walaupun Seongwoo kecil, namun ia sangat suka menari. Cita-citanya ingin mendapat juara satu dalam lomba menari.

 ** _4\. Kim Jaehwan (6 tahun)_**

Kim Jaehwan adalah anak yang memiliki suara dan tawa yang dapat membuat anda kaget. Ya, suaranya sangat bagus dan jika kalian mendengar Jaehwan tertawa maka akan terdengar ngeri dan lucu disaat yang bersamaan. Jaehwan suka bermain dengan ikan kecil di aquarium. Setiap bangun pagi, ia akan selalu turun kebawah dan memandangin aquarium hingga Jisung bangun. Jaehwan juga Malas mandi. Sehari ia hanya akan mandi sekali saja membuat Jisung malas melayaninya. Cita-cita Jaehwan katanya pengen jadi penyanyi terkenal.

 ** _5\. Kang Daniel (6 Tahun)_**

Kang Daniel adalah anak yang jika tersenyum akan terlihat sangat imut, namun jika wajahnya serius maka akan terlihat sangat tampan. Ia memiliki sebuah gejala narcolepsy yang akan menyebabkannya dirinya tertidur jika suasana menjadi sepi. Daniel juga pecinta hewan, apalagi kucing. Anak itu tidak pernah menyakiti hewan, bahkan semut sekalipun. Dia ingin memelihara kucing namun di larang Jisung karena bulunya akan rontok dan nanti mereka semua akan sakit. Cita-citanya pengen jadi dokter hewan.

 ** _6\. Park Jihoon (5 tahun)_**

Park Jihoon adalah bocah gembul yang sangat suka mencubit pipi orang lain. Setiap hari, ia akan mencubit pipi setiap kakak dan adiknya bahkan Jisung sekalipun. Jika kalian melarang Jihoon untuk mencubit pipi kalian, maka ia akan menangis kencang hingga wajahnya memerah seperti kepeting rebus. Jihoon juga sangat menyukai roti rebus, roti tawar dan segala macam roti. Setiap makan harus ada roti jika tidak, maka, susu pun jadi:) Cita-citanya ingin memiliki toko roti terkenal di Seolu.

 ** _7\. Park Woojin (5 tahun)_**

Park Woojin adalah bocah berkulitan yang memiliki gingsul. Biasanya Seongwoo akan mengejeknya dengan mengatakan bahwa Woojin memiliki gigi berantakan seperti pemiliknya hahahha!!. Woojin itu juga berisik, rusuh apalagi jika bertemu dengan Seongwoo. Dia itu anak yang ma to the las. Malas!!. Jika disuruh ia tidak akan melaksanakannya, malahan melenggang kekamar dan tidur atau bermain. Woojin juga suka menari. Cinta-citanya sama seperti Seongwoo, mau jadi juara one dalam lomba dance.

 ** _8.Bae Jinyoung (5 tahun)_**

Jinyoung adalah anak yang paling waras di antara semua saudaranya. Ia kalem, pintar, penurut, kadang manja, dan lebih suka membaca dari pada bermain. Jinyoung memiliki wajah yang sangat kecil bahkan tangan Daniel saja masih lebih besar. Anak ini jarang menunjukkan ekspresi hingga Jisung sempat ragu, apakah Jinyoung itu hantu? Ia hanya mengeluarkan ekspresinya jika ingin saja dan selebihnya datar seperti tembok rumah. Cita-citanya ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha kaya.

 ** _9\. Lee Daehwi (4 tahun)_**

Daehwi adalah anak yang sangat manis dan ceria. Matahari bisa mendeskripsikan perilakunya. Sangat cerewet, hatinya sama seperti Sungwoon, lembut. Takut dengan hantu maka dari itu, Daehwi selalu dekat dengan Daniel, agar tubuhnya dapat berlindung di belakang tubuh besar kakaknya tersebut. Suka mengadu pada Jisung jika pipinya di cubit oleh Jihoon atau kena marah omelan Minhyun. Bercita-cita ingin mengajak semua saudaranya dan Jisung untuk pergi berkeliling dunia.

 ** _10\. Lai Guanlin (4 tahun)_**

Lai Guanlin is a swag kids. Dia adalah anak bungsu yang memiliki wajah keren dan swag. Tidak suka jika pipinya dicubit oleh Jihoon hingga membuat Jisung harus bermohon pada Guanlin agar dicubit. Ia memiliki gigi yang kecil. Walaupun bungsu namun tingginya mengahlakan Sungwoo dan Daniel. Pertumbuhan anak itu memang sangat pesat. Sangat suka tertawa, bahkan pada hal sekecil apapun. Suka menonton cartoon spongebob dan doraemon, soalnya kata Guanlin, mereka bersaudara. Biasa, anak swag.

 ** _~Wanna one~_**

Ingin tahu bagaimana Jisung mengurus anak dengan karakter yang berbeda-beda ini?

Mari kita nantikan (kalo mau juga sih)

.

 ** _tbc or end?_**

 ** _yaelah, apaan lagi ini?_**

 ** _mau lanjut tidak yah:(_**

 ** _Btw Taedong gak debut bareng JBJ yah?_**

 ** _Hahahaha tahik!!_**


End file.
